The use of solidification technology and solid block detergents in institutional and industrial operations was pioneered in the SOLID POWER® brand technology claimed in Fernholz et al., U.S. Reissue Pat. Nos. 32,762 and 32,818. Similar advances have not been achieved for waxy solid cleaning compositions.
Conventional waxy solid compositions can be made by casting a melted composition and by extrusion. An expensive tablet press can apply its high pressures only to form tablet or puck sized solids. A tablet press is not suitable for making solid blocks. Casting requires melting the composition to form a liquid. Melting consumes energy and can destroy certain desirable ingredients in some cleaning products. Extruding requires expensive equipment and advanced technical know how.
There remains a need for additional methods for making waxy solid cleaning compositions and for compositions that can be made by these methods.